zhan_longfandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Wan Er
Lin Wan Er or Cang Tong(in game) is the female protagonist of Zhan Long series. She is the daughter Tian Xi Group's CEO who employs Li Xiao Yao as her bodyguard. She is the Vice-GuildMaster of Zhan Long guild. Appearance She is considered as the most beautiful girl in Liu Hua University. In game, her beauty is well known around Fanshu City and Ba Huang City. She has long snow white legs and a 34D breast size. This is why Xiao Yao called her the, "34D Goddess". Personality Initially, Wan Er is described to have a 'Big Missy' attitude as Xiao Yao put it. From her constant, quite harsh, teasing to her short fuse, getting easily irritated by him. However, others, such as her father and Cheng Yue have described her to be a gentle, kind, and easygoing. This side of her is shown more and more often as the series progresses, seen in the several times she has helped Xiao Yao unconditionally with his issues in game. Wan Er, although her gentle nature, was previously non-compliant to her bodyguards before Xiao Yao to the point where many have given up in general. The root of this attitude is from her constant feeling of how they monitor her like a criminal for her father. Even though she was non-compliant, she did care for them, crying to tears after Xiao Yao got hurt protecting her; it reminded her of when one of her bodyguards got shot in the heart protecting her. Although she constantly puts up a strong front, Wan Er can easily be called quite emontional, having already broken down a couple of times so far. Shy to people she doesn't know History Previously, she is a famous artist from age 17, she becomes a top idol across the Asia continent with her hit single "Heart of Time" and was nicknamed "The Goddess". She retired from entertainment world to pursue a normal student life. Story Lin Wan Er first met Li Xiao Yao when Xiao Yao accidentally enters the room while Wan Er is changing. This explains why she is agitated by him. Li Xiao Yao is then hired as a personal bodyguard and "last resort' . From then on Lin Wan Er is accompanied by Xiao Yao no matter what agitating her even more. Abilities Lin Wan Er has excellent body and face that can attract a lot of suitor. She is a great singer. She is also good at racing and has great drifting skill. In-game skill First Class In the game, Wan Er chooses the Moon Elves Race, Assassin Class. Skill * Stealth * Backstab * Sneak * Bleed *Reflect (A-Rank) The target's first physical attack will be rebounded onto them, resulting 100% damage reflection. Consumes 50 MP with a cool down of 30 seconds. Required level: 40. Any class can learn this skill. *Twin Blade Harmony Second Class Later in the game she change her Class to Hermit God. Skills * Domain Control (Aparently it can push enemies backwards, its an AOE skill) * Blade of the Death God (She can unleash 3 attacks, each attack stronger than the last one) * Frost Revolution Within 10 seconds, any attack that the user deals has a 30% chance of freezing the opponent, which would last 2 seconds. The cooldown was 60 seconds. * Shield of the Mundane World (it creates a shield that increase her defense and resistance, it has a duration of 60 seconds) * Hermit God’s Arrival (for 7 seconds, while she’s in flight, all of her stats increase by 20%) Custom Skill '''Mind Reading (SSS-Rank): '''Omniscent, knows the thought of the target and finds the most suitable counter. Passive ability. Does not require item. Equipment Weapon * 【Scarlet Edge】 (Emperor Tier Equipment) Attack: 780-1050 Agility: +48 Endurance: +48 Strength: +44 Extra: Increases 10% damage on physical attacks Extra: Ignores target’s defense by 9% Required Level: 57 Required Profession: Assassin Armor * Leather Breastplate stats and name unknown Pet * Killer Bee stats and name unknown. It has 87% Excellence. * Tigerman Stats and Name unknown,100% Excellence * Purple Kirin Dragon Divine Tier BOSS pet Stats unknown, ??% Excellence Other * Swift Dragon RIng (Purple-Tier) * Nightbreeze Woodscent (Emperor-Tier) (Moon Elves Requirement) Relationships * Dong Cheng Yue- She is Wan Er's best friend and is her classmate. They are mostly together all the time. * Li Xiao Yao- Her bodyguard. Their initial meeting is not a good one as Xiao Yao accidentally enters wrong room where she is changing her clothes. Both of them are always arguing. It has been implied later on in the web novels that she has become more attracted to Xiao yao even fighting to monopolize him from other women. * Q-Sword-He is the leader of where Lin Wan Er acts as his right hand commander. * Lin Tian Nan- Her father. Quotes * “Someone like you can not understand my past grievances.” * “Because… Because he’s mine!” * “You’re his will, a shadow that’s always imposed on me. Why? Are mother and me just tools to you? Why can’t I do things that I want to do? Why do I have to do things that I don’t want to do? Why am I being monitored like a criminal? I never asked for any of this, I don’t want any of this! I hate him and I definitely hate you…” * ”I was only guessing. Do you really believe there is such thing as Mind Reading?” * “My dad arranged for him to be my bodyguard, but I… I don’t know how I should face him. Initially I decided to torture him… But after the welcoming ceremony, I just… I just couldn’t bring up the thoughts to torture him anymore…” * “I’m not… If so, events in the future… No… At that time, please protect me… ” * "As for Wang Ze Cheng, so be it. I do not want him to cause any changes to our current life. I wish the three of us would remain the same, just like how it has been until now: playing, going to school, eating, chatting, remaining like that forever. That is all I want in my life. ” Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zhan Long